


Good Omens Drabble #3

by EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles (EnbyStiles)



Series: Good Omens Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing to see here, Post-Canon, Sadness, just an angel and a demon hugging it out, minor miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked:mcr prompt 35 "Come on angel, don’t you cry" for ineffable husbands?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Good Omens Drabble #3

**Author's Note:**

> From the MCR prompt list I shared on tumblr

Aziraphale was aware of what had happened to his shop. Crowley had informed him of just how bad it was on their way back home. He’d had ample warning and time to prepare himself for the sight.

And it all fell flat when he finally saw the burnt-out husk of his beloved book store.

He’d of course used a minor miracle years ago to make a few of his most precious finds disaster-proof. But the vast majority of the collection was not. Meaning inside of the shop was full of soggy ashen paper and charred leather shells of once precious tomes.

It feels like he’s lost everything in an instant. His world crumbling in on him. Like the ground is about to open him up and swallow him whole along with what’s left of his earthly belongings.

“Come on Angel, don’t you cry,” Crowley says from beside him. Startling the angel, as he’d forgotten the demon was present in his moment of despair.

Reaching up to touch his cheek, Aziraphale finds that he is indeed crying. He hadn’t realized he was and probably wouldn't have if Crowley hadn't spoken up. “All my books. Years of meticulous research and countless hours spent painstakingly tracking down the rarest editions… Gone…”

They make their way through the remains of the shop together, to the back room that served as Aziraphale’s office. The safe he kept the rarest books in is untouched, as it should be. But everything else is mostly destroyed. The desk looks like a large abstract bit of charcoal. The couch is a pile of ash with rough charred wooden bits showing where the frame had once been inside all that plus stuffing and fabric.

Crowley walks past Aziraphale and looks around the space. “It isn’t all that bad. We can clear this mess up,” the demon says in a dismissive tone with a wave of his hand in the direction of the shop front.

Aziraphale opens his mouth to argue, to call Crowley out on his flippant attitude, but then he spots movement out of the corner of his eye and realizes what Crowley is really doing.

It takes a long moment. But slowly, the ashes in the room start to pull together and shift and swirl through the air. Reforming into the objects that they once were.

“How did you…?” the angel asks in awe as he watches his shop slowly start to return to normal around him.

“I may have mentioned to Adam that your beloved shop burned down before we left,” Crowley says with a shrug as if it’s no big deal that the son of Satan granted him a miracle like this.

Aziraphale feels fresh tears fill his eyes, and Crowley looks panicked a moment, but he doesn’t get a chance to speak before he’s being pulled into a hug by the angel.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale says as he blinks away tears and holds Crowley to him tight. It’s a surprise when Crowley’s arms wrap around him and hold on just as tight.

“Anything for you, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for weekly writing and gaming streams.


End file.
